Aftermath
by laurelqueen
Summary: Events that Occur After the Season Finale in Covenant
1. Aftermath

Aftermath  
  
Jonathan woke up with a start on the cold cave ground. What once was a cave that had afternoon light flickering was now a cold dark damp cave. He first got up and dusted himself off and then he realized what had occurred earlier.  
  
Jonathan ran up to the cave wall where his son was sucked in and started to bang and yell for Clark to come out of the cave. He could hear something going on, behind the wall but couldn't make out anything so he decided to give up for the time being. Defeated Jonathan decided to head back to the truck and head for home.  
  
Jonathan drove down the farm driveway and noticed that there were two fire trucks there surveying the scene and putting out the flames. Then Jonathan noticed that the flames were of a kryptonian symbol. He then noticed his wife Martha sitting on the steps of the front porch. So he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Jonathan, I don't know how it happened it just appeared in the field." Martha said.  
  
"I know, I understand." Jonathan said.  
  
"Where's Clark?" Martha asked and as she finished asking the question Martha looked at Jonathans face and decided it was a bad idea.  
  
"He's in the cave wall. I was unconscious for quite awhile up until about fifteen/twenty minutes ago." Jonathan said.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Martha asked.  
  
"I have no idea Martha." Jonathan replied.  
  
Just then the phone in the house rang and Jonathan got up and entered the house to go get it.  
  
"Hello?" Jonathan said.  
  
"It's Lex. I need help." Lex said as he gasped for air.  
  
Jonathan dropped the phone and ran back out of the house.  
  
"Martha call 911 and tell the paramedics to go to the Luthor mansion." Jonathan said. "Lex is in trouble."  
  
Jonathan then rushed to the cab of his truck and got in and sped to Luthor mansion. When he got there he punched in the security code that Martha told him to use and ran to Lex's office.  
  
As soon as he entered the office he found Lex writhing in pain on the ground surrounded by shards of glass where the coffee table used to be.  
  
"Jonathan, I'm poisoned. Call my doctor in Metropolis. He'll know to come out here quickly." Lex said.  
  
"Don't worry Lex I've already taken care of that. We need to get you to the hospital." Jonathan said. "Where did the poison come from?"  
  
"It's the liquor canister on the table with the tab out." Lex said as he continued to gasp and cough for air.  
  
Jonathan grabbed the canister put the lid back on and sat back down next to Lex and continued to try and get the glass shards cleared away from Lex's body.  
  
Just then the paramedics arrived at the mansion. They didn't know where to go at first and Jonathan could hear them downstairs trying to figure out where to go so he decided to leave Lex for a moment and head into the hallway and yell down to them where they were.  
  
Fortunately, they heard this and headed towards the office. The three paramedics assessed the scene and helped Lex stand up to be put onto the gurney.  
  
"Are you going to come with Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent?" One of the paramedics said.  
  
"Yes, I'll come." Jonathan said as they headed downstairs towards the ambulance.  
  
At Smallville Medical Center  
  
Martha rushed to the hospital and waited for her husband to arrive with Lex. Just then another ambulance pulled up and two gurneys were rushed through.  
  
"Third degree burns on 18 year old white female." The paramedic said.  
  
Martha's head shot up to look up and see if it was true. Then she noticed Chloe on the gurney.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe... Oh my gosh what happened." Martha said  
  
"There was an explosion of their home about forty five minutes ago." The paramedic said. "Do you know this girl?"  
  
"Yes, she's a friend of my son's." Martha said.  
  
"Mrs. Kent we'll need you to sign here for insurance purposes." The nurse said.  
  
Martha signed the form and then was lead back to the waiting room. The emergency doors then re-opened with Lex being lead through on a gurney with Jonathan walking in behind.  
  
"Jonathan, what happened?" Martha asked.  
  
"Apparently someone put poison in his liquor. That's all I know for sure." Jonathan said.  
  
"Chloe came in a couple of minutes ago with third degree burns. Apparently there was an explosion at their home." Martha said. "Where's my son, Jonathan?"  
  
Martha then broke down in tears on Jonathan's shoulder. She hadn't known what happened in the caves and Jonathan hoped that he wouldn't have to tell her. Martha continued to weep as he stroked her hair. After a half an hour Martha had calmed down and fallen asleep on Jonathan's lap. Jonathan hadn't heard anything from the Lex front or Chloe front but he decided to wait and see if he would get news from any doctor or nurse about them.  
  
"Mr. Kent, Lex Luthor had to get his stomach pumped to get rid of the toxins. He's out of minor surgery and resting comfortably. Ms. Chloe Sullivan had to get some skin grafts on her arms and legs and fortunately she wasn't to badly burned on her face so it should heal quickly. My advice to you is to take your wife home and get some rest. It looks like both of you need a good sleep after today's events." The doctor said.  
  
"Is it alright if we go see them both now and come back tomorrow?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Certainly they're both right this way." The doctor said.  
  
Jonathan woke Martha up and they headed down the hallway towards the hospital ICU where both Lex and Chloe were being observed.  
  
They decided to check on Chloe first to make sure that she was resting comfortably and saw that she was. Then they went to check on Lex. Martha went over to Lex and grasped his hand. Lex's eyes opened and looked up at Martha and a sly but happy smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I'm glad that you were here Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I don't exactly know what happened but I'm glad that I got here in time." Lex said in a raspy voice.  
  
"I'm glad that you're going to be ok." Martha said.  
  
"We'd better go you need to get your rest. We'll probably be back in tomorrow." Jonathan said.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me Mr. Kent. It means a lot." Lex said.  
  
"No problem Lex. It's just part of the Kent family honor." Jonathan said. "Just trying to do what we can."  
  
Jonathan than reached over and shook Lex's other hand and Martha took her free hand and brushed her fingers across Lex's cheek.  
  
Lex then instantly knew that there was something wrong with Clark but he decided not to press the matter further because both Kent's looked like they were worn out from the day events whatever they were.  
  
Jonathan and Martha then walked quietly out of the ICU and headed for home. Jonathan helped Martha into the truck and closed the passenger side door and then got into the driver side and headed back to the Kent farm. 


	2. Returning

Returning  
  
Lana got of the plane and entered the Paris terminal. She didn't know that it was so big. She was feeling a little overwhelmed until she saw a driver holding up a sign with her name on it.  
  
"Miss Lang, right this way. Do you have all your luggage?" The driver asked.  
  
"Yes, I do thanks." Lana said.  
  
"Mr. Luthor wanted to make sure that you got to the art school properly so you wouldn't feel lost." The driver said.  
  
"Thank you." Lana said.  
  
The driver opened the door to the back of the car and took Lana's bags and put them in the trunk. Lana got in and sat on the backseat of the car and relaxed for a moment and took in what was surrounding her. She saw the Eiffel Tower the Champs de Lyses and then they got to the Art School.  
  
The Art school looked much bigger than the brochure pictures. It was almost like a university. She didn't expect it to be that big. She entered the administration building and found the admission desk where she was to sign in and get all her information regarding classes and her housing options.  
  
"Bonjour et Bienvienu au L'ecole d'art!" the office administrator said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lana Lang from Smallville." Lana said.  
  
"Ah, Miss Lang there is a message for you, as well as your admission information." The administrator said.  
  
"Merci." Lana said.  
  
"Please feel free to use the white courtesy phone if you need to contact your home before you head to your dorm" the administrator said.  
  
"Merci." Lana said.  
  
She looked down at her information and the note. The message was a phone call from Mrs. Kent.  
  
Chloe and Lex are in hospital. Lex was poisoned and Chloe was in a house explosion. Clark is missing. Please contact us and let us know if you need anything or if you feel you would like to come back to Smallville for any reason. – Martha  
  
"That's just great. What am I supposed to do? I guess I've got to postpone my studies here and go back and see Chloe, Lex and help The Kent's find Clark." Lana said out loud to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you in any way?" a young blonde hair green eyed guy said. "I'm Charlie. I over heard that you might be heading back before you even start classes. Sorry I couldn't help but notice that you looked upset."  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Lana, yea I should head back. My roommate and co-worker were both injured in two separate accidents as I was flying over, also my neighbor is missing and his parents are trying to find him."  
  
"Wow, well, I can see how important it is for you to head back. Here let me talk to the Dean, and let him know your situation. He'll probably let you postpone classes until you can help your friends." Charlie said.  
  
"Why would he do that he barely knows me." Lana said.  
  
"He'd help you because the Dean is my dad." Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"Really, that would be so helpful." Lana said.  
  
Later in the afternoon after talking to the Dean, Lana called the Kent's.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, I'm coming home." Lana said.  
  
"We could really use you, and you can stay here with us and help us find Clark and be with Chloe and Lex." Martha said.  
  
"What happened, Mrs. Kent?" Lana asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all when you get here. I hope that you were able to rearrange your classes. I'd hate for you to miss out on Paris." Martha said.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Kent. I had some help to take care of it. Thanks for your assurance." Lana said. "I'm leaving for the airport now. I should be back in Metropolis by 10 pm tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'll have Jonathan come into Metropolis and pick you up." Martha said.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry about Clark. I hope when I get back that I can help you find him." Lana said.  
  
Tears started to well in Martha and Lana's eyes.  
  
"Thank you Lana, for returning before you even started. It means a lot to us." Martha said.  
  
"Do you want a lift back to the airport?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Lana said.  
  
Charlie opened the car door for Lana and she got back in. Charlie opened the trunk dropped off her stuff inside it and got in on the driver side and headed for the airport.  
  
"Hey Charlie, thanks for doing this for me. With helping me explain my situation to your dad and everything. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer right now. My close friends and their parents need me to come home." Lana said.  
  
"No problem. And when you're back for Summer Block II I'll still be here to show you the sites. I'll even help you with your classes if you want." Charlie said.  
  
"Thanks so much." Lana said.  
  
They sat in silence for the last twenty minutes as they reached the airport.  
  
"Thanks again Charlie, here's my email address. I'll let you know when I'm heading back." Lana said.  
  
"Sure, I'll even let you know what we've been doing in Paris." Charlie said with a smirk.  
  
"Bye for now." Lana said.  
  
"Bon Voyage." Charlie said. 


	3. Awakening

Awakening  
  
Clark lay dormant in the womb which Jor-El made Clark succumb to rest. Jor- El had laid specific plans that when his son was old enough he would choose his destiny to rule the world or to help the world. Jor-El's previous attempt was unsuccessful as it had driven his son further away from him in fear instead of in faith. Time did not exist for Clark or Jor-El in this vortex beneath the cave wall.  
  
Jor-El began teaching Clark of his history and Krypton so that he knew what his planet was like. Clark occasionally was allowed to ask Jor-El questions but they were left unanswered for the time being because Jor-El told him that he'd figure it out on his own.  
  
Clark had to go through a series of strength and agility tests while being taught by Jor-El. Which Clark found extremely difficult and painful because kryptonite was used in some cases. Clark found that every time one of these tests would be completed the womb which surrounded him would grow and he would be able to move around more freely.  
  
Clark had previously tried to make the womb dissipate with his heat vision but it didn't work because the womb was protected from anything he would try and do.  
  
Finally after what Clark thought was an eternity Jor-El issued his final command.  
  
"Whatever you do, Kal-El, be strong. I have paved the way for you to walk down the path. You can choose to rule the world, or choose to protect it. You are free from my world for awhile until you feel that you need to come back and receive more instruction." Jor-El responded.  
  
The orb womb which contained Clark had started to move. As it moved the cave wall began to open wide and the womb traveled through it. It had moved through the crack in the wall and then when it entered the cave it floated briefly before it settled on the ground. It then dissipated and Clark was left naked on the cave floor. Clark began to shiver because of the coldness of the cave he had never really noticed before. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He then heard faint voices coming closer in the caves.  
  
"Clark, Where are you?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
Several other familiar voices joined in as they got closer to where Clark lay immovable on the ground. Martha, Jonathan, Pete, and Lana all decided to cover the caves to see if Clark could be found in them because it was the last place Jonathan had been with Clark so it seemed the obvious place to find him. Unfortunately they had been searching the caves for the past month and a half and between visiting Chloe and Lex it all left them pretty tired and worn out and all four of them had just about decided to give up.  
  
Martha had decided to walk through this part of the cave because it hadn't totally been searched. Jonathan had walked through previously but hadn't seen or heard anything remotely close to anything. However, Martha decided to specifically scan the ground and to see if he was laying or sitting there. Clark had propped himself up to sit against the wall. He wasn't used to standing up yet but he could squat so that he could attempt to see what was going on.  
  
"Clark, It's your mom, where are you." Martha said as she entered that part of the cave. She had never been this deep into the cave before and noticed the cave paintings on the cave walls; she was shocked to see that the one cave wall was open. She walked closer towards it. As she walked closer a hand was wrapped around her wrist. She let out a small scream and then looked down at who grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Clark! Oh, Clark!" Martha said as she broke down and sobbed into his arms.  
  
Jonathan arrived in time to hear Martha scream and then he ran into that part of the cave. He then saw his wife sobbing in his son's arms and ran over and embraced his son and his wife. He then realized that Clark wasn't wearing any clothes and ran back to the truck to grab a blanket to wrap around him. He returned to Clark with just enough time to see that Pete had arrived in that part of the cave. Lana soon arrived afterwards when Clark was wrapped in the blanket.  
  
Clark didn't speak to his parents or Lana or Pete because he was still recovering from what he had been through with Jor-El.  
  
"Are you ok Clark?" asked Martha.  
  
Clark then smiled and shook his head yes. He then looked up at his friends and smiled at them to make sure that they knew he was ok too. Jonathan and Pete helped Clark stand up and start to walk. Clark let out a small grunt because he hadn't been used to standing on his feet.  
  
"You ok, man." Pete said.  
  
Clark then responded again with a nod of the head and a smile.  
  
"Yea, I think he'll make it Pete." Jonathan said.  
  
During this conversation Martha had assured Lana that Clark had disappeared soon after she left and didn't know where he had gone. They didn't even think to look in the caves right away. But after they had decided to call on a search party and then realized that it would be better if they had familiar faces search for him and called off the search party. That was when Martha had then asked Pete to come from Wichita and Lana had helped the search party from the Kent farm which was considered Home base but she wasn't allowed to help search. So, Lana had used this time to help with the food and coffee arrangements. That day Martha had asked Lana if she wanted to help with a special search for him in hope that Lana would be able to help with the small group that went out that day and she was definitely a recognizable face to Clark.  
  
Lana accepted that fact and the other information Mrs. Kent had given Lana. She had no idea where Clark had really gone or why but wanted to help any way she could.  
  
By the time, Martha had finished reassuring Lana they had reached the truck. Martha opened the door for Clark and climbed in after him. She could see his eyes drooping.  
  
"Are you tired sweetie?" Martha asked.  
  
All Clark would do was shake his head yes and his eyes drooped closed and he laid his head down on his mother's lap and fell asleep.  
  
Jonathan then told Pete to drive Lana back to the farm as there wasn't too much room left in the truck.  
  
Pete and Lana agreed to this and hopped into Pete's car and traveled back to the Kent farm behind the truck.  
  
Not much was said by anyone when they returned to the farm. There was much relief in the household for Jonathan and Martha. Their son was returned to them and that's all they could think about.  
  
Jonathan and Pete had helped Clark up the stairs. They had slipped a pair of boxers and a blue t-shirt on him and then helped him lay down and covered him up with blankets.  
  
"Do you or Mrs. Kent need anything else tonight?" Pete asked.  
  
"No, Pete thanks for all the help. We really appreciate it." Jonathan replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened to him." Pete asked.  
  
"Yea, I do Pete it has to do with Jor-El. I'm sure he'll tell us as soon as he's up for it." Jonathan said.  
  
Pete then shook Jonathan's hand.  
  
"I understand Mr. Kent. I'll be here in Smallville staying with my dad if you need me." Pete responded.  
  
"Thanks Pete." Jonathan replied.  
  
Then Pete quietly left the room and headed back downstairs. Where he found Lana had fallen asleep on the couch so he covered her with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He then walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Kent sat drinking herbal tea.  
  
"He's sound asleep. Mr. Kent is up there sitting with him if you would like to join him." Pete said.  
  
"Thank you so much Pete, for coming back to help us to find Clark." Martha said.  
  
"No problem Mrs. Kent. I'll be back if and when you need me. I'm staying in Smallville with my dad so if you need anything feel free to come and ask." Pete said.  
  
"Thank you Pete." Martha replied. She then embraced Pete and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Pete then said goodbye to Mrs. Kent and headed out the back door 


	4. Restless

Restless  
  
Clark awoke later that evening in a cold sweat. He didn't realize where he was at first because he was stuck in a limbo type environment for what seemed like forever.  
  
Clark decided to get up and walk around a bit and get reacquainted with his room. He had spent much time up in his room thinking about where he came from and where he was supposed to go. But now it seemed like his past was so known to him that he could see what his parents looked like and know that they only wanted what was best for him. He also realized that his adoptive parents continued with this mantra because they also wanted him to be happy in whatever capacity.  
  
He tried to remember how he ended back up at home but it all seemed fuzzy and all he could remember was that he hugged his mom and his mom had tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
Clark then decided to go and see his parents. Clark tip-toed down the hallway and opened the door to his parents room. The door squeaked open a bit and Martha opened her eyes to see the door open and her son slowly tiptoe towards her. Clark then knelt down beside the bed and looked at Martha. Martha then held out her hand for Clark to hold. Clark then took it and looked into his mothers' eyes. With her other hand Martha caressed Clark's face and then moved over and tapped beside her on the empty bed. Clark then sat down on the bed and then lay down beside Martha. Clark looked at his mother for a moment and sighed and then fell back to sleep.  
  
Downstairs Lana had awakened to find herself sleeping on the couch she didn't realize how tired she was. The day had rushed back to her. Seeing Clark so fragile and yet so strong at the same time, had made her feel so useless because she didn't know how to help him. Clark had helped her on so many occasions that she couldn't count them anymore. Lana just felt so out of place. Clark hadn't even noticed that Lana was in the search party. She could understand that it was probably very overwhelming for him to suddenly be found to not notice everything that was going on around him. Lana then heard movements in the floorboard above her. She knew it had to be Clark. Jonathan and Martha had been so exhausted over the past month and a half that they were filled with relief that they probably both went to bed and fell fast asleep. Lana decided that while she was awake she should go upstairs to where she had been staying in the guest room and try and go back to sleep.  
  
When she softly and carefully reached the top of the stairs she noticed that Clark had entered his parents' room. She walked towards the guest room quietly and then noticed that Martha had invited Clark to sleep in their bed. Clark had then sat on the bed and looked up briefly for what she thought that he looked at her but hadn't. Lana then opened the guest room door and before she walked into the room she looked back and found Clark had once again fallen asleep, his one arm hanging off the bed, and his left leg was still bent off the bed.  
  
Lana smiled a little and then walked towards her dresser and pulled out her pajamas and got into them and then collapsed on the bed and got under the covers and fell back to sleep. 


	5. Daybreak

Daybreak  
  
The sun shone early that morning through the drapes in the master bedroom. Jonathan was feeling a little warm and he had woken up noticing that he had almost fallen off the bed. He didn't know why he was so close to falling off when he rolled over a bit and noticed that their son had taken up a far amount of the space.  
  
Martha noticed that Jonathan rolled over and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Good Morning, Papa Kent." Martha said with a giggle. "Do you remember when Clark was little he used to climb into bed with us and in the morning we found that he took up most of the bed."  
  
"Yes I remember several of those occasions because 99% of the time I was on the floor before the night was over." Jonathan said. "I thought he would have grown out of sleeping with us Martha?"  
  
"Well, he's been through a lot. Who knows how tired he really is." Martha said.  
  
"Jor-El could have done anything to him." Jonathan said.  
  
"Let's get the chores done and then come back and check on him. He seems to be sleeping heavily." Martha said.  
  
"Seems like a good enough idea to me." Jonathan said.  
  
Jonathan slowly got out of bed and put a t-shirt on and jeans. Martha did the same and as she climbed out she had to move Clark's arm from around her. She then covered Clark up with the comforter and put on her sweater and jeans and headed downstairs with Jonathan and started on breakfast.  
  
Lana awoke to hear tinkering of breakfast being made so she got up and put on her t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to help Mrs. Kent with the preparations. Lana went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After cleaning up she looked in on Clark who was sleeping soundly in his parents' bed. She noticed his hair was ruffled and Lana smiled knowing that one of her closest friends was safe.  
  
Lana then headed downstairs to find Martha talking on the phone. She didn't know who she was talking to but it sounded like Martha was telling whoever it was that Clark was safe.  
  
"I've got to go. I've got Lana here and we'll stop by later today and cheer you up." Martha said. "Ok Lex, I'll be happy to let Clark know that you said hi."  
  
Martha hung up the phone and passed Lana a plate of chocolate chip waffles and orange juice. Then she sat down across from Lana and started eating.  
  
"Is Clark going to be ok?" Lana asked.  
  
"I hope so. I'm just glad he's home. We were so worried when we couldn't find him the first week or so we didn't know what had happened to him." Martha said.  
  
Just then a scream was heard from upstairs. Both Martha and Lana knew it was Clark.  
  
"Lana, go outside and get Jonathan." Martha said.  
  
Martha then ran up the stairs and into their bedroom to find Clark writhing in pain on their bed.  
  
"LARA! LARA! NO! NO! LARA!" Clark screamed.  
  
"Clark, it's your mother, everything will be ok." Martha tried to reassure Clark.  
  
"NO, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Clark yelled.  
  
Clark's fists were clenched and his teeth were clamped shut as Clark began to calm down. His body had gone frigid as if he was fighting against the world. Then as sudden as it began Clark's body relaxed.  
  
Clark opened his eyes and looked over at his mother.  
  
"Mom, what just happened?" Clark asked. "I have no idea Clark." Martha replied.  
  
Just after Martha responded Jonathan and Lana entered the bedroom.  
  
"Martha what happened?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I came up here and saw Clark almost like he was having a seizure." Martha said.  
  
Jonathan went and sat on the other side of the bed. Martha asked Lana to get Clark a cool washcloth because his forehead was warm.  
  
Jonathan and Martha then began to look more concerned than ever.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Seriously I feel ok." Clark said.  
  
"We think you should still rest, son, you've been through a lot we're sure of it." Jonathan replied.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and decided not to argue with his parents. He sat up on the bed and moved his feet onto the floor he then got up and headed back to his bedroom.  
  
Lana was standing in the hallway as she watched Clark go back to his bedroom. Lana followed behind him with a glass of water and a cold wet washcloth.  
  
"Thanks Lana." Clark said as he sat back on his bed.  
  
"Well, I guess I should help your mom downstairs clean up." Lana said as she turned around to leave.  
  
Clark grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her over to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
"You can sit here and watch me rest for awhile if you want." Clark said as he pointed towards the chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Sure, I can do that. Just let me ask your mom if she needs any help and I'll be right back." Lana said.  
  
Clark laid back and smiled. He then rolled over to his side and fell asleep. Lana then headed downstairs to where Martha and Jonathan were working in the kitchen.  
  
"Clark fell back to sleep just now. Do you need any help at all? Clark asked me if I wanted to go up there and sit while he slept." Lana asked.  
  
Martha and Jonathan both glanced at each other for a moment and then Jonathan said, "Sure, Lana, just let us know if anything happens." 


	6. Grasp

Grasp  
  
After a couple of hours Martha went upstairs to check on Clark and Lana and see how everything was going. She opened the door and found Clark sleeping on the bed and Lana sleeping in the rocking chair by the bed. Martha grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and draped it over Lana. Lana stirred momentarily and woke up.  
  
"Is Clark ok?" Lana said startled.  
  
"Yea, Clark is still sleeping. Mr. Kent and I are going to head over to the hospital to see Chloe. If you are Clark needs anything, I have Clark's cell still so you can call us then." Martha said.  
  
"Ok, if you need anything call me I guess." Lana said.  
  
"I'll check in when we get to the hospital." Martha said.  
  
"See you later Mrs. Kent." Lana said.  
  
"Bye Lana." Martha said.  
  
Lana's eyes then drooped closed and fell back to sleep and Martha quietly closed the door and headed out to the truck where Jonathan was waiting.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they picked up their gowns and headed into Chloe's room.  
  
Chloe had just woken up an hour ago for her meds and pressure checks on her skin to make sure it was healing properly. Over the past month and a half Chloe was making significant progress with healing and also with movement. She was updated by Pete who came regularly and The Kent's who stopped searching for Clark in order to make sure she was comfortable. In her mind the Kent's were saints. Lana had appeared several times with the Kent's but didn't say much to her. As far as Chloe was concerned Lana was terrified of hospitals even when she had been in the hospital on several occasions herself.  
  
"Chloe, you're healing nicely. We never expected how quickly you would recover from all the skin grafts." Martha said as she and Jonathan came into the room.  
  
Chloe then smiled and responded, "Thanks Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Well, Chloe we have some good news." Mr. Kent said.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in anticipation for what they were about to tell her.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We found Clark." Martha said excitedly.  
  
"Really, I... I... I'm so happy for you." Chloe said as tears started falling down her cheeks. "I don't know what else to say."  
  
"You've really said enough. We're just glad we have almost everyone back in one piece." Jonathan said.  
  
Chloe reached over to grasp the Kent's hands.  
  
"If you need anymore help with Clark or anything, Please feel free to let me know. I might not be able to help right away but I can help in the virtual sense." Chloe said.  
  
As she said this she pulled out her laptop.  
  
"I can always help out with the finances or something. I'm not the greatest at math but I'm sure I can help. Or I could help with other things like making fliers or anything. You've been the greatest strength to me and I would like to help with anything." Chloe said.  
  
"Chloe we really appreciate what you can do for us but all we want from you right now is for you to recover." Mr. Kent said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Kent." Chloe said. "How's my dad?"  
  
"He's still in the burn unit at Metropolis General and still in a coma. The doctors say he's recovering nicely as you are but his head trauma was far worse than yours." Martha said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll slowly come out of the coma." Jonathan said  
  
"I hope he'll come out of it." Chloe said.  
  
Chloe then slowly started to cry and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her to support her.  
  
"It's a lot of news in a little amount of time." Martha said.  
  
Chloe sniffled and then said, "I'm glad Clark is ok. I didn't know what I would do without him."  
  
"We're glad too." Martha said. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to be home with Clark right now. I must be taking up a lot of your time that you should be with Clark." Chloe said.  
  
"It's important to us that we came and saw you. Clark would have done it." Martha said.  
  
Just then the cell phone rang. Martha clicked it on.  
  
"Hello, Lana, is everything alright?" Martha said.  
  
Martha paused to hear Lana's end of the conversation and then responded, "We'll be right home. Bye"  
  
"Chloe we should be going. Clark has woken up and wants to talk to us." Martha said.  
  
"Well I won't keep you any longer. Just remind that boy of yours that I'd like to see him when he's ready." Chloe said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks Chloe, we're glad you're doing so well. We'll come and see you again tomorrow." Martha said.  
  
"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." Chloe said.  
  
Martha and Jonathan both hugged Chloe and left the hospital room. 


	7. Clear

Clear  
  
Lana and Clark were sitting downstairs around the island in the kitchen. Lana was trying to be cheery and uplifting to Clark which was helping somewhat as she saw that Clark would smirk every once and awhile but he wasn't his usual self. Lana was sure that he had been in some sort of ordeal but didn't want to press him because he probably would back off right away.  
  
"How was your short time in Paris?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "It was good but really, really, short. I came back here as soon as I heard about everything."  
  
"Are you going to go back?" Clark asked.  
  
"I hope so, eventually, when I know things go back to 'normal.' I think I'm going to wait around for awhile and make sure Chloe is ok and then head back." Lana said.  
  
"I'm glad you get the chance to go back." Clark said.  
  
"Me too," Lana said.  
  
"Did my parents say when they would be back?" Clark asked.  
  
"As soon as they could, I think they wanted to leave Chloe as comfortable as possible." Lana said.  
  
"Thanks for being with me while I slept." Clark said.  
  
"No problem Clark." Lana replied.  
  
"I'm going to have a quick shower. If my parents come home soon could you tell them I'll be down as soon as I clean up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure, I think I'm going to go out and get some fresh air on the porch swing. I'll be there if you need me." Lana said.  
  
"Thanks." Clark said.  
  
Lana then grabbed a magazine she had been reading previously during the past week and headed out to the front porch. Clark then headed upstairs and grabbed his toiletries from on top of his dresser and headed into the shower. Before Clark headed into the shower he looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was now a mop on his head, longer than it had been in Metropolis. He then noticed that there was a tattoo like kryptonian symbol on his shoulder.  
  
"Geez, Jor-El, I thought the burn you gave me last summer was bad but now you've given me a tattoo." Clark said to himself.  
  
Clark looked at it in the mirror and tried to read it. After realizing that the mirror was showing the symbol backwards because it was a reflection. Clark then realized what the symbol stood for.  
  
"Strength!" Clark said out loud. "Thanks Jor-El."  
  
It wasn't half bad. He then took a washcloth and started to wipe away at it and see if it was temporary. He then had a sigh of relief because he wouldn't have to worry about explaining it to anyone else later, especially his parents.  
  
"Clark, we're home." Martha called out from downstairs.  
  
"Mom I'm upstairs just getting into the shower I'll be down in a sec." Clark yelled.  
  
Clark then jumped into the shower and cleaned himself up. He then whisked into his room grabbed his blue t-shirt and jeans and put them on and headed downstairs.  
  
"How's Chloe?" Lana asked.  
  
"She looks better daily. She still has some scarring leftover from the skin grafts but we're so glad that she didn't get any burns on her face." Martha replied.  
  
"Her spirits are good too. We told her that we found Clark and she was thrilled, she wanted to help out us and Clark any way she could." Jonathan said.  
  
"That's good, I'm going to head back out to the loft and read for a bit. If you need me I'll be there reading." Lana said.  
  
"Ok, thanks Lana." Martha said.  
  
Clark who had stopped and listened on the stairs for a moment and continued using his super hearing until he heard the barn door open, headed downstairs to see his parents.  
  
Martha and Jonathan were both standing in the kitchen getting food ready they had bought at the grocery store for dinner.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Clark said with a smile as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
"I guess some of that Kent charm and stomach of yours didn't get sucked up with Jor-El." Martha said.  
  
"Well considering I haven't eaten in a month and a half I'm famished." Clark said.  
  
"You could have eaten 3 meals a day and still be famished by 7 o'clock at night, Son." Jonathan said.  
  
Clark then stopped smiling and decided to go ahead and tell his parents what happened while he was in the wall.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I'm glad that it was you who found me in the caves. I wouldn't have known what to tell other people." Clark said.  
  
"We know how important it is that we found you too." Martha said.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you what I found out in the cave. It's all still jumbled up." Clark said.  
  
He had lied a bit but he didn't even know where to start to tell his parents about his past and what he was going to do for his future.  
  
"I'm sure it will all come clear to you eventually. We're just glad for right now, He let you come home to us." Martha said.  
  
"I don't think Jor-El will want me to go to him again for quite awhile. I think we're safe." Clark said At Clark's comment both Martha and Jonathan breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" Clark said. 


	8. Reconnect

Reconnect  
  
When Lana returned from the loft she opened the back door and found Clark, Martha, and Jonathan all getting dinner ready. Clark was setting the table and Martha and Jonathan were getting the chicken and vegetables ready.  
  
"Dinner Smells Good Mrs. Kent." Lana said as she stepped toward the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Lana. How was your reading?" Martha said.  
  
"It was good. I can't believe I haven't read such a good book in a long time, being busy with the Talon and everything." Lana said.  
  
"I guess it will be different not working there for awhile, when you go back to Paris." Martha said.  
  
"I guess so. I've been so used to working there it's just weird to be in Smallville without the Talon." Lana said.  
  
"I'm going to get washed up for dinner." Jonathan said, "Clark could you go outside and check on the cows. I think one of the bulls has broken his leg."  
  
"Sure, Dad, Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Clark replied.  
  
Clark and Jonathan walked outside and off the porch. Clark looked at Jonathan and said, "Is it all right if I go back to the caves after dinner? I won't be long and I promise I won't do anything irrational like get sucked into a cave wall."  
  
"Well, I think you'd better go with someone, you and I could go together." Jonathan said.  
  
"The last time you were in the caves Dad I almost got you killed." Clark said.  
  
"Well I still think you go with someone." Jonathan said.  
  
"What if I take Lana?" Clark said.  
  
"I guess that would be ok." Jonathan said, "You aren't planning on telling her your secret are you?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"No, Dad, I just want to go down there and look around." Clark said.  
  
"Just look around." Jonathan said as he exhaled and sighed, "I guess that would be alright. I'm also placing a curfew, 11 o'clock at the latest."  
  
Clark, who was unhappy about curfew finally spoke after a brief pause and said, "I guess that would be fine."  
  
"Now go check on the bull and then come in and get cleaned up for dinner." Jonathan said.  
  
Clark gave a small Clark Kent smile and headed for the barn. Jonathan then headed back into the house to get cleaned up for dinner.  
  
After dinner, Lana and Martha cleaned up the dishes while Clark and Jonathan put the extra food away.  
  
Clark hesitated before saying, "So, Lana do you want to out to the caves with me?"  
  
Lana turned around spilled water on to the floor.  
  
"Oops, Sorry Mrs. Kent, I'll clean it up. Sure Clark that would be alright." Lana said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go out to the loft for a bit. When your done meet me there and we'll head over to the caves." Clark said.  
  
"Ok, that would be great." Lana said as she smiled.  
  
Clark headed outside to the loft to grab some flashlights. He stopped at his loft window for a moment and looked out at the stars. He wondered if it were at all possible that Krypton was still out there so he could go back and see what it was like.  
  
"You know that's one thing I missed while I was in Paris and even when your parents were looking for you. Coming up here and seeing you looking through your telescope or just looking out at the world. You seemed like the weight was lifted off your shoulders for just a brief moment." Lana said as she stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Really, it's one thing I missed too." Clark said, "So are you ready to go."  
  
Clark had decided to avoid the whole 'where were you subject' so Lana didn't get suspicious but he knew that Lana would have asked had he not prompted the invitation to leave for the caves.  
  
"Yes. Let's Go!" Lana said. 


	9. Destiny

Destiny  
  
After grabbing the flashlights and hopping into the truck Lana and Clark headed to the caves. They were both quiet while Clark drove there. Lana didn't know why Clark wanted to return to the caves because he had been found there, and Clark didn't want to tell Lana what really happened to him in the caves.  
  
After they arrived, Clark and Lana got out of the truck and walked towards the caves together. Clark hesitated for a moment before entering the caves because he didn't know what he was going to do, but he was sure that he wanted to look around.  
  
When they were finally deep enough in the caves, Clark walked towards the wall where he had been living for the past three months. It started to give him shivers just thinking about it. Lana had noticed that Clark started to shiver and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you ok Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
Clark turned around and smiled at Lana.  
  
"Sure, I'm just a little cold." Clark said.  
  
"I've never actually seen you look so cold before. Except for the time you and your mom both got sick." Lana said.  
  
"I'll be ok. I just want to look around." Clark said.  
  
"Do you want me to go back to the truck and get you a blanket or something?" Lana asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Clark said and smiled.  
  
"Don't go anywhere. I want to find you here when I get back." Lana said.  
  
"I won't I promise." Clark said  
  
Lana then headed back to the truck to get Clark a blanket. When Lana disappeared around the bend in the caves, Clark started to read the cave paintings on the walls. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for but he knew it was in the caves somewhere. He began to touch the walls surrounding where he had been sucked in to see if he could find something that would let him find out if he needed to know anything else about his origin. Then as he was touching the walls he stepped on a softer soil than the soil on the cave ground.  
  
"What the..." Clark said.  
  
Clark then crouched down to see if he could see anything on the ground. He flashed the flashlight to the soil and then noticed that there was something reflecting off the light of the flashlight. He then began to move the sand-like soil from where the light was being reflected. It didn't take him long for him to find out what was beneath the soil. He flashed the flashlight on the object once again. He didn't realize that he had brushed away the soil deep enough to see that the object was a globe. But he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it there before. Clark then picked up the object and started to examine it. He couldn't find any sort of switch or button to turn the globe on so he decided to wait until he could see it in the daylight.  
  
He then began to hear footsteps behind him and then realized that Lana must be coming back from the truck. Clark had no place to hide this globe he found because it was to large to hide underneath his shirt because Lana would immediately notice it and begin to question what it was. Clark then placed it on the ground and loosely covered it up again with his foot.  
  
"Here Clark I brought you back the blanket. It's not a huge one but it will probably do for now, is it alright?" Lana said as she came back to wrap the blanket around Clark's shoulders.  
  
"That should do it." Lana said.  
  
"Thanks Lana. I appreciate it. Are you sure you aren't cold?" Clark said.  
  
"No I'm fine. I grabbed my other sweater when I headed back to the truck." Lana said.  
  
Clark then pretended to trip over a small rock and swooped up the globe under the blanket.  
  
"Are you ok, Clark?" Lana said, "That was a nasty trip."  
  
Clark then regained his balance and said, "Yep, I must have tripped on a rock or something. My ankle is a bit sore but I should be ok."  
  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't want your ankle to swell up or anything." Lana said.  
  
"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll have my mom check it when we get back. Are you ready to go?" Clark said.  
  
"Sure, um... did you find what you were looking for?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yea, I just wanted to look around and see if I could remember anything from before I was, well you know." Clark said.  
  
"Well it wasn't like you were abducted by aliens, Clark. Someone just probably dropped you off for dead." Lana said. She then realized what she said about Clark being taken and replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"It's ok really, I'm sure I'll figure it out, one way or another. Let's head back to the farm. I'm exhausted and my mom will really want to look at my ankle." Clark said.  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Lana said.  
  
Clark then started walking and every once and awhile he would add a small hop to make his injury believable to Lana. But really he was trying to keep the globe under the blanket so Lana wouldn't see it. When they returned to the truck Clark then took Lana's flashlight and his flashlight and bundled them back in the blanket with the globe and put it in the bed of the truck. Lana then helped Clark hop into the truck and Lana got in the passenger side and closed the door. 


	10. Discovery

Discovery  
  
When Clark and Lana arrived back at the farm Lana headed inside and told Martha that they were back from the Caves. Clark however, didn't rush in right away because he had to grab the globe and hide it away before he came back into the house. He super sped into the loft and put the globe underneath a box in a corner against the wall, where no one would notice anything different in the loft right away. He then super sped back to the truck and headed inside the house. When he entered the house Martha had just pulled muffins out of the oven and Jonathan was sitting at the kitchen table going over their bills.  
  
"How was your return to the cave Clark?" Martha asked.  
  
"Fine, it was a little cold but all I really wanted to do was look around." Clark said.  
  
"It was cold?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yea, just a little bit colder than it has been in the past I guess. But I guess it's only because we're getting into fall and winter." Clark said.  
  
"That's true. It does get colder at night." Martha said.  
  
Clark began to yawn and Jonathan and Martha both noticed.  
  
"Son, I think you've had a busy enough day, and I still think you need time to recover. Why don't you wash up and head to bed." Jonathan said  
  
Clark shook his head and yawned again.  
  
"Goodnight mom." Clark said as he hugged her and then said, "Night, Dad. Night Lana" He then headed upstairs to bed. He was so tired by the time he got there he fell onto his bed and took off his shoes and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.  
  
Later that night Clark woke up with a splitting headache. He had been dreaming weird dreams as if he was still in limbo being taught by Jor-El and comforted by Lara. Clark didn't know where he had gotten the headache but decided to go into his parents' room and tell them that he was going out to the loft to see if he could get better sleep out there. Clark crept into the room and tapped his mother on the shoulder. Martha rolled over towards Clark.  
  
"Clark are you ok?" Martha whispered.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine I just can't get back to sleep. I'm going to head out to the loft and see if I can get more sleep." Clark whispered back.  
  
"Ok, that will be fine Clark, goodnight." Martha said.  
  
Clark then tiptoed downstairs and put on his shoes and headed out towards the barn. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed that a light was shining out of the corner of the room. He then walked over to the corner and picked up the box. There was a brief blinding flash of light which covered the whole room. After the bright light subsided Clark then noticed that the globe was no longer on the floor but floating up in the air at eye level. He tried to reach for it but it bobbed left to right as he tried to reach it. He then stood there and waited for the globe to do anything, talk to him, move towards him, stop glowing, but then he heard a voice.  
  
"Kal-El, this is to remind you of everything you have learned while inside the cave wall. I will no longer be in the caves because I am here in this globe. Your father and I will always be with you if you keep this globe safe. It is the last link to your history and the first link to your future. Build your own destiny Kal-El. We are proud you survived. I love you Kal-El. Be safe." Lara's voice echoed across the loft.  
  
The globe emitted a small glow as it descended towards the ground. When it finally descended Clark picked it up and looked at it. The globe had changed from what looked like the planet earth with all the continents, to now looking like another planet much like earth.  
  
"Is that Krypton?!?!?!" He said in a confused voice.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps coming from the house. He put the globe back in the box and closed the lid and moved it further in the corner. Clark then sped over to the couch and grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
Lana came into the barn and headed up to the loft. She knew she had seen some sort of light emitting from the loft but she didn't know what it was so she decided to investigate. She had been on her usual late night trip to the bathroom when she saw the light through the window. She didn't want to wake Clark or the Kent's just in case it wasn't anything at all. When she reached the top step she had found Clark sleeping on the couch snoring so loud that all of Kansas could hear him.  
  
"Clark, is everything ok up here?" She said as she tried to shake Clark awake.  
  
Clark's snoring stopped and he opened his eyes and then he rubbed them.  
  
"Lana, what are you doing in the loft?" Clark said.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question, Clark." Lana replied.  
  
"I fell asleep for an hour after I went to bed but all of the sudden I was wide awake and sometimes I come out here and sleep and by the time I get up here and snuggled on the couch I'm out like a light until morning." Clark said.  
  
"Oh, well I thought I saw something out here but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to head back into the house." Lana said.  
  
"Goodnight Lana, I'll see you in the morning." Clark said.  
  
"Night, Clark." Lana replied and headed back down the stairs and towards the house.  
  
Clark then decided that there wasn't any more luck with the globe tonight until he talked with his parents. His headache had pretty much dissipated since the globe was finished talking to him and he lay back down on the couch and fell asleep. 


	11. Intervention

Intervention  
  
Clark entered the house the next morning after doing his chores to find Lex sitting at the island counter.  
  
"Lex, when did you get here?" Clark said his hard work smile vanished.  
  
"Clark, I had word that you were found, and your parents suggested that I wait a couple of days to come over so you could get your footing." Lex said.  
  
"My parents say that you gave them both a heart attack when you got poisoned." Clark said.  
  
"It was something like that. I'm just glad to be alive, once again." Lex smiled.  
  
Clark couldn't remember everything that had happened but he remembered how Lex had been investigating him and was still wary of what to say to Lex.  
  
"I do appreciate you coming over Lex, but I have a zillion chores today and I'm supposed to go into Grandville today with my mom." Clark said.  
  
Lana got up from the dining room table in the other room and walked over towards Clark. She had never seen him so agitated with Lex before and wanted to make sure that Clark or Lex wouldn't do anything they regretted.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better be going, Clark can I see you outside for a minute." Lex said.  
  
Clark turned out towards the door and walked through after Lex.  
  
"Do you want to explain why you think that I really wanted to see you right now?" Clark said.  
  
"Clark, I just came over to make sure you were ok, I know you meant what you said about our friendship being over but I wanted to apologize, apologize for not telling you about the room." Lex said.  
  
"Now, your groveling, I didn't know Luthors could grovel." Clark said.  
  
"Well, sometimes it's what we've got to do, and I'm definitely not my father. Give me a break Clark, how could I be investigating you when I was in Belle Reve for 3 months?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark turned away from him and began walking. He then stopped to think about it for a moment and turned around.  
  
"I don't think I could totally forgive you Lex. You're just going to have to regain my trust somehow and it's just going to take some time." Clark said in frustration.  
  
"I guess I'm just going to have to accept that." Lex said.  
  
Lex then turned and walked towards his car.  
  
"Lex, thanks for coming over, I know I'm hard on you right now. But it's been a rough couple of months." Clark said.  
  
"Bye Clark. You know where to find me." Lex said as he got into the car and sped away.  
  
Clark then turned back towards the house. When he entered he found his parents had been looking out the window were pretending they hadn't and Lana who wasn't looking out the window at all was nose deep in a German novel.  
  
"Well, I think I'm finally ready to go see Chloe." Clark said.  
  
His parents then shocked were stunned into silence. "Lana would you like to come with me?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana looked up from her book towards Clark.  
  
"Sure, Clark just let me get my bag." Lana said.  
  
Lana ran up to the guest room and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Let's Go!" Clark said when Lana returned downstairs.  
  
Lana then walked through the front door and Clark followed immediately behind her. When they both left Martha and Jonathan closed their mouths and slowly returned back to their work. 


	12. Casualty

Casualty  
  
Chloe was amidst another nightmare, she was back one year ago waiting for Clark outside his apartment when he had finally gotten off the elevator he was angry.  
  
"I told you never to find me again." Clark said.  
  
"I know Clark but everyone is looking for you, your parents are going to loose the farm." Chloe responded.  
  
"That's not a part of my life anymore." Clark yelled back.  
  
Then the dream changed from what she remembered. She saw Clark lying lifeless on his stomach on the ground blood spilt from his nose and mouth as well as there being twelve separate lacerations on his arms and legs and one large laceration on his back.  
  
"NO!" Chloe yelled in a cold sweat as she sat up on the bed and realized that she was still in the hospital.  
  
Clark had just walked into the room with Lana following in behind. He had heard Chloe from down the hall but he didn't want to make a huge deal out of hearing her so far away. Clark walked over to the bed.  
  
"Chloe are you ok?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yea, I am. I'm glad that you're ok too." Chloe replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark said.  
  
"I'm just glad that your parents were able to find you. They kept me pretty updated with the search and all" Chloe said as she tried to wipe away the lasting impression of the last image in her nightmare.  
  
"So, what do the doctors say about when you will be able to come out of the hospital?" Clark asked.  
  
"Well the skin is healing remarkably they say, but I haven't walked so I'm going to have to do physiotherapy but I should be out in a couple of weeks if I continue to heal properly." Chloe said.  
  
"That's great Chloe, are you sure you're ok?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine, it was just a crazy nightmare." Chloe said.  
  
Clark reached over and touched her left hand. "Good, I'm glad." Clark said.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark shook his head and said, "No, I'm just going to have to figure out everything myself. It's a little too hard to explain at the moment."  
  
"Wow, the old Clark Kent wouldn't have said anything." Chloe said.  
  
Clark grinned. Lana who had been standing in the doorway was told that visiting hours for the wing Chloe was over. They would have to come back later on in the evening.  
  
"Well I guess we should go before the nurses decide to get hostile." Lana said.  
  
"Yea, I guess so, I'm glad you are doing well." Clark said as he tried to hug her.  
  
"Thanks Clark, see you later. Bye Lana." Chloe said.  
  
"Bye." Clark and Lana said in unison as Lana left the room and Clark closed the door behind him.  
  
In Kansas Penitentiary  
  
Lionel Luthor paced the floor of his cell. He had been trying to get another bail hearing for the past three months but without key witnesses he wasn't approved of any measure until the witnesses return to Metropolis.  
  
He had heard the door behind him slam open and closed. He didn't turn around right away because it was usually a food tray. However, he decided to turn around and was very surprised.  
  
"You know you didn't have to try putting poison in my drink." Lex said.  
  
"I heard that you were rescued heroically, but not by our usual Clark Kent." Lionel said.  
  
"No he didn't 'rescue' me this time dad!" Lex said.  
  
"I also hear that Miss Sullivan was also a casualty who is now a survivor." Lionel said.  
  
"I guess both your plans didn't work this time." Lex said.  
  
"Sometimes the survivors must go through trials it's all a part of daily life and one day you're going to realize that." Lionel said.  
  
"And one day you're going to regret making some of your decisions dad, there are always consequences." Lex said.  
  
"As far as I can see you haven't come to completely ruin me." Lionel said. "If I was here to ruin you, I'd have brought my lawyers." Lex said. "Consider this a family conversation between father and son." 


	13. Strength

**Strength**

Clark sat upstairs in his room looking outside his window; he had just finished his chores after getting back from the hospital.

Martha knocked on the open door and Clark turned around.

"I just wanted to know if you are alright." Martha asked in a concerned voice, "Your father and I wanted to make sure you knew what happened and everything."

"Sort of, I mean, some of the stuff that happened is a little fuzzy but it's becoming clearer through my dreams and stuff." Clark said

"Even when you shout your biological mothers name in your sleep?" Martha said.

"That happened?" Clark said with wide eyes confused.

Martha nodded her head yes. He then walked over towards her and embraced her.

"Mom, I don't even remember dreaming anything, but if I'm shouting stuff out in my sleep especially with Lana around she's going to start asking questions." Clark said.

"Don't worry about that. Your father and I have that pretty much covered I think." Martha said.

Clark breathed a small sigh of relief and gave his mom a small Kent grin and headed downstairs.

When Clark bounded the last step he saw his father sitting at the island going over paperwork.

"Dad, is everything alright?" Clark said.

"Yea, son everything is fine, I'm just going over some details about the tractor." Jonathan said.

"What's wrong with the tractor?" Clark asked.

Jonathan walked over to him and placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and replied, "I'm afraid it's nothing I can fix."

"Dad you're looking at the guy with all the abilities, the doctors told you not to do heavy work around the farm anymore." Clark said.

Jonathan gave Clark a small smile and replied, "Actually, the tractor is fine, and I just need you to do some chores in the far back fields close to the woods, putting in new fence posts." Jonathan said.

"Sure Dad, I can do it." Clark said.

"I'll just help you load up the truck and then you can get started." Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Clark headed out to the barn. Jonathan walked towards the truck and drove it in reverse to the open door of the barn. Then he got out and he and Clark grabbed the tools and started putting the fence posts in the back of the truck. When they were finished Clark got into the truck, Jonathan then told him where to go and Clark headed off to the back fields.

When he arrived he got out of the truck to survey the land that he would have to put a fence around, he thought to himself that it would only take about two hours with his abilities so he started to get to work. About an hour of the way in Clark sat down in the dirt to survey his accomplishment.

"I did that faster than I thought." Clark said.

Clark then wiped his face from the small amount of sweat on his face and began to hear a horse galloping towards him in the distance. He turned around and saw that Lana was coming towards him on Dartanian, Clark's horse.

Lana hopped off the saddle and tied the horse's reigns around the newly finished fence.

"Hey how are things going, your mom told me that you were out here fixing the fence." Lana asked.

"Well I finished the fence, and I was just thinking about heading back." Clark said.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." Lana said.

"Sure, Lana ask away." Clark said.

"How exactly did you end up in the caves?" Lana asked.

Clark then thought for a moment about how to ask the question, then turned away from Lana with the farm tools in hand and headed back towards the truck and then turned around and looked back at Lana.

"Have you been sitting on that question awhile or did you just think of it now?" Clark asked.

"I've been thinking about it since we found you." Lana said, "I'm just concerned."

Clark stopped packing up and took in a deep breathe, "I really have no idea. One Moment I was captured by this guy the next moment I realize I'm in a dark cave and I have no idea how long it's been or where I am."

"Alright, you know I'm totally here if you need me right. I'm just trying to decide when to head back to Paris." Lana said.

"Thanks Lana, and don't feel pressured about the whole Paris thing, when your ready to go back don't decide not to go because of me." Clark said.

"Ok, well, I'll see you back at the house." Lana said.

Lana then got back on Dartanian turned him around and started to gallop back towards the house.

Clark then finished putting the tools back in the truck and opened the door to the driver side of the vehicle. He was about to get in and turn the truck on when he heard a high pitched noise which affected not only his regular hearing but his super hearing and he then covered his ears and collapsed onto the ground.

In the distance Lana heard a similar sound which was just as high pitched, Dartanian bucked backwards and Lana had to get the horse back on four feet and gallop to where the sound was coming from.


End file.
